Naruto: Adventures in Middleton
by Karasu87
Summary: When one adventure ends, a new one begins as Naruto is thrown into Kim's world. Naruto/Kim/Shego. Chapter 1 and 2 have been rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Adventures in Middleton

Chapter 1: A New Housemate Arrives!

Dr. Ann Possible walked down the sidewalk, a bag of groceries in her left hand. As she looked around, she noticed it was eerily quiet. Not a soul was seen. Shaking her head, she continued her walk, while humming a song. She thought about why she was walking instead of driving her car. Two reasons, James has been tinkering with it and the other reason, she really needed the exercise.

After a couple of minutes of walking, her hair began to stand up. She paused as a familiar tingle of electricity was felt on her skin. Just then, a humming sound was heard in front of her. Coming from an alley. She decided to investigate.

The humming began to get louder and louder with every passing moment. Her hair got even more frazzled as the static crawled over her skin. But when the humming began to borderline screaming, Ann took a step back.

She let out a gasp and nearly dropped her bag when a bright blue light shone out of the alley, followed by a faint grunt of pain. She continued to watch the alley, then after a second, footsteps were heard. The bright light slowly faded away, she could somewhat make out a human shaped shadow. The electricity flicked on her body, before slowly fading upwards, like rain in reverse.

After a few seconds. She decided to step closer... but didn't expect a blond haired young man to step out of the alley, wearing a tattered jacket and worn pants. She let out a gasp when she noticed blood dripping from a wound on his bare chest, along with blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. In his hand, he gripped a blue headband. And what appeared to be a fresh tattoo on his arm. A tattoo of a frog. And another fresh tattoo on his other arm. A Kanji.

"Oh my…" Ann whispered, then without warning, she rushed forward just as the man stumbled. She wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady. He gave her a grateful smile through half lidded eyes, but flinched in pain. "What... happened to you?"

"Long story…" The man grunted out. His blue eyes glanced to Ann, then the foreign area around him.

"The hospital is across town... and so is my house." Ann exclaimed, near tears.

"Close your eyes... and picture your house..." The man said in a tired and pained voice. Ann just looked confused. But as she was about to question him, the words got stuck in her throat when his blue eyes began to morph. His pupils changed into a strange symbol, with nine points, yet still remain dark blue. "Trust me…"

Ann slowly nodded, having a feeling she should trust him. She closed her eyes, picturing the outside of her house. The man watched Ann closely, as the house appeared in his mind as well.

On a building, overlooking both Ann and the stranger. Several figures that wore black cloaks watched everything.

"He may not have saved the Elemental Nations... but he will at least live in peace here…" A man said, orange hair poked out from his cloak. Metallic rings were also seen around the shadowed face.

"We gave him a mixture of our powers…" An angelic female voice said, watching as the man and Ann vanished in a flash. It was a mesmerizing sight. Both vanished in a flash of blue. "... May he use them well…"

Another figure piped up, a caring look was seen in her light blue eyes.

"You may have been his enemies in the past... thank you for doing this for him…" The woman said as she leaned forward with a small bow. Red hair popped out from her hood.

"My son will be at peace here." A man said, still watching where his son was last seen. "It's faster than the Hirashin…" He whispered to himself, then turned to a figure beside him. Silvery hair floated around her, defying gravity and appeared to look as if she was underwater. Her cloak mixed in with the light and gave off a heavenly vibe. "Why did you want that woman to find him?"

The woman tilted her head. "No real reason." She gave a small incline of the head. "The strands of fate... work... in mysterious ways…" And with that, she vanished in golden particles.

"Any idea what that means?" A gruff voice came out of the last of the figures. A ghostly large sword attached to his back. "She keeps mentioning that! Pisses me off!"

The other figures gave him a shrug. Looking around, they notice people began appearing out of nowhere.

"The jutsu wore off." The orange haired man told them. "We should leave."

They gave one last look to where Ann Possible and the young man were last seen before the cloaked figures began to vanish. Each in different color particles.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The man and Ann appear outside her house in a flash. Dogs began barking and birds quickly left the trees in a hurry.

Ann slowly opened her eyes as the tingling feeling vanished. She suddenly gasped as she noticed they are outside her house. She turned to the man, only to notice him struggling to remain standing. Ann shook her head and began to lead him inside. Hopefully for her, the twins and her husband would not be home.

"Ann! What...?" As luck would have it, her husband happened to be standing in the kitchen.

"Later!" Ann yelled back. "Help me get him to the guest bed!"

"Who...?" James started to ask, but then he spotted the blood dripping down the man's arms. A drop of blood splashed onto the floor. With wide eyes, he got on the other side of the man and helped him to the guest room.

Once they reached the guest room, they gently help the young man lay down. He groaned as his head hit the pillow.

"What happened to him?" James asked, spotting what appeared to be a stab wound on his bare chest and burn marks on his shoulders and some on his chest. A red spot was also seen on his ribs. Glancing to the boy's face, he saw a cut which was slowly mending back together. He blinked and shook his head.

"I have no idea…" Ann whispered as she pulled a wash cloth from out of nowhere. She wiped some blood from his chest. "... he only looks a few years older than Kim... 17 or 18 if I had to guess…" She turned to her husband. "See if you can find some medical tape, ointment, stitches and a wet wash cloth."

As her husband rushed to get the stuff, Ann turned to the young man on the bed.

"Sorry... for the trouble…" The boy mumbled out, his blues eyes stared at the ceiling.

"No trouble at all…" She wiped the blood from his lips. "My name is Ann... Dr. Ann Possible. And the man is my husband... Dr. James Timothy Possible."

The man gave a small smile at the kindness shown to him.

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto greeted, copying the way Ann greeted herself as.

"Naruto... strange name…" Ann said as she tested the name. Naruto chuckled at that, despite the pain in his ribs. "Now, Naruto…" Ann said, giving bed ridden Naruto a serious look. "I want the truth. What happened to you... and how did... did you do that eye thing?"

Naruto turned his head with a pained grunt.

"You won't believe me anyway…" Naruto mumbled with a sad look in his eye. He looked next to the bed and grabbed the headband that Ann laid there. He brought the headband to his nose and sniffed. The sad look never leaving his face.

"Try me." Ann said. Ignoring a crashing sound from the living room, followed by James cursing up a storm.

Naruto sighed. "Well... It…" He paused as something entered his mind. He looked confused at first, before gaining a look of understanding. "How about I show you instead?"

"How...?" She stopped as Naruto's eyes become the strange symbol as before. She flinched as visions upon visions assault her mind... up until a certain moment...

_Naruto gasped as he stared at the scene before him. Konoha... the once peaceful village... now a smoldering mess... fire littered the houses, burning them to ash. The large walls were now crumbled. Bodies upon bodies lie dead on the debris filled streets. He shook his head when he saw several familiar bodies among the dead. One with a purple jacket on... covered in blood. The other, a pink haired girl laying propped up next to a wall. Blood dripped from a deep wound on her chest, and pools around her. Naruto's fist clenches._

_Turning his head, he noticed a deep crimson glow in the distance... followed by powerful roars. _

_He touched his stomach for a moment, before he felt a presence. A familiar one._

"_Madara's dead... his body couldn't handle an incomplete Jyuubi. The other Biju are in a rage state." The voice told him. "It appears we are the only ones left…"_

_Naruto nodded with a frown, before he suddenly spun around and threw a kunai at a figure. Said figure quickly leaned back. The kunai nicked his cheek and impaled the wall behind him._

"_Sasuke..." Naruto growled out. His eyes slowly started to bleed red._

_Sasuke wiped the blood off his cheek_

"_Last one alive…" Sasuke gave a smirk. His eye's flashed yellow, before turning into the Sharigan. He suddenly charged forward."... gets to fight the Bijuu!"_

_And what followed would be called an epic fight... if anyone else was alive to witness it..._

_Naruto was suddenly slammed into a building. Sasuke's hand gripped his neck. The wall of the building started to crack from the pressure. Sasuke smirked, then kicked, sending Naruto through the building. Which crumbled on top of him. Sasuke waited a moment, knowing his opponent was still alive._

_And like slow motion... debris blew into the air... red chakra surrounding it..._

_And with a blur of motion, Naruto slammed into his rival. The force of the impact sent them crashing into another building. Bodies and debris alike flew away from the force. Large chunks of the building flew up. And not even a second later, two blurs appeared on the large metal chunk of the building that was currently falling towards the ground. They both kick and punch each other at the speed of light._

_They leapt off the piece of metal as it crashed into the ground, then keep repeating the process. Once they leapt off the last piece, the Rasengan came to life in Naruto's hand. He swung it after the falling Sasuke. Seeing the Rasengan about to hit him, Sasuke unsheathed his sword and swung it as the Rasengan._

_The sword crackled with electricity as Sasuke pumped his lightning chakra into it. Naruto mustered up some strength and pushed the Rasengan._

_As they close in on the ground, Naruto began to loose control of the Rasengan and caused it to explode, sending Naruto and Sasuke into more of the buildings._

_A few minutes later... Sasuke stumbled out of the debris. Blood dripped from a cut above his eye. He gave a smirk as the large building Naruto was sent into, suddenly collapses._

_He turned away. "Looks like I win... idiot..." He began to walk toward the approaching Bijuu, only to pause as a sound reached his ears. A heartbeat. "What..." _

_Another beat..._

_The ground began to shake. Rocks and debris started to levitate. Even the approaching Bijuu pause in their stride._

_Another beat... then..._

_Sasuke was forced to shield his face as an explosion of chakra sent debris and everything else flying away._

_Once the debris stopped flying everywhere, Sasuke spotted Naruto standing in the middle of the explosion. The chakra burnt his shirt, leaving him shirtless. Three tails waving lazily behind him. Naruto glanced at his clawed hand... then flexed it..._

"_Impossible…" Sasuke whispered, knowing full well that a few days ago, Madara siphoned out some of Kyuubi's chakra, then sealed it off so Naruto won't have access to it._

_Naruto looked to his friend. His red eyes flashed to blue, then back again._

"_Haven't I taught you anything? …nothing is impossible." Naruto growled out. His voice attaining an animalistic quality._

_Loosing the smirk he had before, Sasuke let loose a frustrated growl. Once he spotted a fourth tail growing, he sped forward. A dust cloud in his wake. Time once again slowed to a crawl as Sasuke thrust his sword foward._

_A sickening squelch was heard as the sword entered Naruto's chest._

_Sasuke's eyes widen. He looked up at Naruto, who just tilted his head._

_'He didn't block!' Sasuke thought, before a burning sensation was felt on his hand. "Wha-"_

_Naruto placed his red chakra laden hand on top Sasuke's hand, which still had a grip on the sword, and gave it a little squeeze._

_Sasuke screamed, just before being backhanded. He flew and hit the ground with a thud. Body left a trench in the ground from sliding._

_Naruto looked down at the sword still stuck in his chest. He wrapped a hand around it and pulled. It came out with a wet squelch and sent boiling blood on the ground where it sizzled._

"_You've…" He looked to see Sasuke standing on wobbly legs. A burnt mark on the side of his face. "...gained some intelligence... since we were a team…"_

_Naruto gave a sad smile. He turned to Hinata's and Sakura's bodies. Both have remained unmoved since the battle._

"_It was forced into me." Naruto gave a small chuckle. He glanced back to Sasuke, as the red chakra receded. He walked over to Hinata's body and bent down. "What now?"_

"_I guess we die." Sasuke replied, having trouble standing. A vision entered his mind. He remembered what his brother told him about his eyes, and wondered if it will still work since he already implanted his brother's eyes. He glanced at Naruto's unprotected back, and pulled out the last of his kunai's. "Any last words... before we die..."_

"_As a matter a fact... I do..." Naruto brushed Hinata's hair from her face, and wiped the blood from her lips. He took off the headband from around her neck and looked at his reflection. A single tear drop leaked from his eye and splashed onto the cold metal. "You were the first person to accept me... as a person... a human being…" He felt the strength slowly leaving his body. Blood started to leak from his mouth. The pain from the wound on his chest hit him full force. He turned the headband, and from the reflection, spotted Sasuke as he prepared to throw a kunai at him. "...and..."_

_Sasuke paused. He was about to use all his remaining strength to throw a kunai. Black veins appeared on his cheek and slowly slithered toward his left eye._

"_And?" Sasuke questioned, ignoring the burning sensation on his free hand._

_Naruto gave a sad sigh._

"_...boom..." Naruto said simply, lowering the headband and closed his tear drenched eyes._

"_Wha-" Sasuke stopped as another burning sensation attacked his hand. Quickly, he looked down only to spot a small piece of paper attached to his burnt hand. It sizzled. "Fuck…" His left eye turned yellow just before he exploded._

_Ignoring the explosion behind him, Naruto blinked away the tears as he stared at Hinata's lifeless form. He glanced to the ring on her finger._

"_Guess we won't... get married after... all..." Feeling the last of his strength leave him, he fell onto his back. Next to Hinata. "Maybe... we'll be together... Soon. If Kami... will let me... in..."_

_He closed his eyes…_

_Only to open them a few minutes later. Six cloaked figures stood around him and Hinata. The figures each lower their hoods, and a small gasp escaped his throat as he saw two familiar people._

"_Don't say things like that, son." The red haired woman replied with a frown. _

_The silver haired woman knelt down. "You will always have a passage... to heaven…" The woman said, her voice was like silk... like velvet... heavenly... He found himself relaxed at the sound of her voice, until her next sentence that is. "I'm afraid... it isn't your time yet…"_

"_Mom... Dad... what is she…" He shook his head as he glanced around, despite the pain. "Look around... what else... do I have to live for...?" His hand found Hinata's cold hand and he gave it a light squeeze._

_Kushina looked down sadly at Hinata, her would-be future daughter-in-law._

"_Gruesome…" Zabuza voiced from the side. Whistling at the devastation. Kushina and Kami frowned at him._

"_Pein? Konan? ... Zabuza?" Naruto asked, as if noticing them for the first time._

_Pein gave a nod, and Konan gave a small smile, before both stare at the Bijuu, who are currently frozen in time. Pein frowned._

"_Hey, kid... you look like shit." Zabuza stated, ignoring Kushina's glare._

_Kami brushed some hair from Naruto's face._

"_I've already predicted... a better life for you…" Kami began, as a round orb the size of a small rasengan appeared. A golden light radiates from it. "… in a new world…"_

"_What… About…" He started, glancing towards Hinata._

"_I'm afraid... death isn't in my department... I'm more of a guide... a watcher..." Kami sadly stated. "But I can guarantee... she will be watching you…"_

"_I promise I will look after her…" Kushina stated. Naruto turned to Sakura's body. Following his eyes, Kushina gave another sad frown. "Her too…"_

"_Son…" Minato, who has been silent, spoke up. "I'm real sorry for all this." He glanced up to the Hokage mountain... his face and Naruto's face are the only ones still standing._

"_You made it?"_

"_Barely a month…" Naruto stated, also looking to the mountain. The others also look. Pein and Konan looked impressed. Zabuza merely whistles. Naruto turned to his father. "And I don't blame you anymore…" Kami wiped the blood from his mouth for him. "The blame falls on Orochimaru… Kabuto... for that… damn Edo Tenshi… Madara for… Akatsuki… and hunting my… brothers and sisters…" Pein and Konan both turn their heads away. "And Sasuke... for his betrayal..."_

_Minato bent down to Naruto and ruffled his hair._

"_I'm still proud of you…" He stated. The orb floated near Naruto. "Make all of us proud in this new world."_

_Looking up, Naruto saw Kushina, Pein, Konan and Zabuza all nodding in agreement. _

"_It's time…" Kami said after a few seconds. "I will purge Kurama from your system… you will still have access to the tails... his chakra… but it will slow your healing... Severely…" The orb suddenly exploded into golden particles. "This will purge Kurama… and give you new abilities…"_

"_New… abilities…" Naruto mumbled as the particles began to crawl into his skin. Going all across his body. Most heading toward his eyes._

"_Your parents… and most of the people you've met in your life… helped create your new abilities…" Kami explained with a smile._

_Feeling a tingle on his arm, Naruto lifted his arm only to see a tattoo of a toad._

"_My gift… among others… you will be able to summon again... thanks to Kami... the toads have their own realm…" Minato explained at the questioning look._

_Feeling another tingle on his other arm, he tried to lift it. Only for it to drop._

"_That one has scrolls, books and other surprises that we all sealed up." Kushina explained. "Once you arrive in the new world, more scrolls will greet you."_

_Suddenly Naruto's eyes morph into a symbol with nine points, before morphing back to blue._

_Before Naruto can ask, Kami explained. "You will automatically know how to use your new bloodline…" Naruto slowly began to vanish. "It will come instinctively…"_

_Before he completely vanished, Kushina let out a whisper. "Be happy..."_

_Kami turned to the others. "To him... he will be in the void for two days… until he reaches the new world."_

"_I just wished we could have healed him…" Kushina stated as she bend down and stared sadly at Hinata. She glanced to the ring. It was gorgeous and had an engraving of a eagle and a fox next to each other. The fox had several tails and one was wrapped around the bird. Kushina gave a sad smile as she reached for the ring._

"_He won't heal in the void… But… the strands of fate… have a plan…" Kami teased, before vanishing in golden particles._

_Zabuza gave a grunt as he glances to the others, before they followed after Kami. But he left some parting words. "If I hear that again. I'm gonna be pissed!"_

Ann blinked as the visions end... then quicker than the Hirashin, she leapt at Naruto with tear streaked eyes.

Naruto also blinked as he found himself in a motherly hug... a tight motherly hug. A rib creaks. He slowly leaned into the embrace. Only a few woman had ever given him a motherly hug.

A few seconds later, a frantic James ran into the room and paused as he came upon an interesting sight. His wife hugging the wounded boy, who is currently turning blue.

"Um…" James started. He now had a black eye, hair stuck up with sparks going through it and walked with a limp.

Naruto glanced over at him.

"Can't... can't breath…" Ann, hearing him, slowly released him. Naruto took a deep breath. "Ah... much better…"

Ann quickly grabbed the stuff her husband brought, only to pause and do a double take at his appearance.

"What happened to you?" Ann asked. She turned back to Naruto and started to wipe the blood away with the wet wash cloth. She grimaced as she tried to clean the sword wound on his chest. The poison and Kyuubi's chakra left a burn mark around it, but upon closer inspection, she noticed it was slowly mending back together.

James glanced around.

"Um... it's a long... and... um... boring story." He managed to say, hoping she will buy it. Not wanting to tell them he bumped into the kitchen counter as he bent down to grab the cloth he dropped, then looking for some ointment in the lab, he dropped a wet cloth on one of his projects, causing it to shock him... then he tripped over one of the twins inventions...

"Of course it is, dear." Ann said with a roll of her eyes. Looking up, she saw Naruto looking around the room. It appeared Kim placed some posters up to lighten up the room. "I'll bring some books to help you understand this world."

James grew a confused look and scratched his head.

"I'd like that…" Naruto replied. He turned to the nightstand, and saw a picture. He looked closer. An orange haired young girl that looked very much like Ann. A blond boy wearing very baggy clothes with a pink creature on his shoulder. And a chubby boy. All three were outside and each had a smile. Naruto shook his head as he found himself picturing another picture over that one.

"That's my daughter, Kim. And her friends Ron and Wade." Ann answered the unspoken question. After a few minutes of silence. James now had a pack of ice over his eye. Ann, deciding to be blunt, asked a very surprising question. "Say, Naruto... how would you like to stay here? And remember, I won't take no for an answer."

"What!" Both James and Naruto gasped out. James dropped the pack of ice from the surprise.

"Great!" Ann grabbed the medical tape and began to tightly wrap Naruto up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile... in a jungle in South America...

Kim Possible leapt inside of Monkey's Fist treehouse.

"_Kim! I triangulated my tracking on Ron and…" _Wade said over the kimmunicator.

"Don't tell me…" Kim moaned.

On the screen of the kimmunicator, Wade sheepishly scratched his head.

"_Yeah… sorry… he's not there." _Wade started typing on his keyboard. A frown graced his face. _"Looks like he's headed for somewhere in the American Southwest."_

"Ugh... What?" Kim groaned out, ready to start pulling her hair. She turned back to her kimmunicator.

"Is this Yori girl dragging him around the world?"

"_Hmm... sounds familiar!" _Wade replied with a grin.

"Keep tracking him! I'm on my way…" She replied. She placed the kimmunicator back into her pocket and stormed away, only to freeze as a shiver ran up her spine. "Strange…" She shook her head and continued on her frustrating trek to find her sidekick.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Possible Household...

Naruto sat up in bed. Medical tape wrapped up on almost every part of his body. Luckily, Ann only placed cotton and bandages on his whisker marked cheeks... since they are very sensitive.

He rubbed the Kanji on his arm. Deciding to check out what all the people he cared about left for him, he bit his thumb and rubbed the blood on the tattoo. A poof of smoke obscured most of the room, followed by several thumps.

Naruto blew and fanned the smoke away, once the smoke cleared, he saw a pile of scrolls on the floor. One scroll said 'Pictures', which almost made his eyes moist. Thumbing through some scroll, he paused when he saw several scrolls marked 'Jutsu's'. One even said 'Kenjutsu'. One was marked with 'Medical Jutsu's'. Another marked with 'Letter's', which once again made him think of his world. He glanced past several other scrolls, then paused as he saw one that was marked 'Clothing'.

_Must be Ino's... but she just died... _His mind flashed back to Hinata. _Could she have... _He glanced to the 'Letters' scroll, then the 'Pictures' scroll. Reminding himself to check them and the toad tattoo later, he continued to flip through the scrolls... until he found one which caused him to grow a wide smirk... and ask for forgiveness from his Mother, Hinata and Sakura... despite that, he grabbed the scroll with a smirk...

If he would've looked under his foot, he would've saw a new scroll suddenly appear. One that was marked, 'Surprise'.

The next day...

Kim opened the door to her house. Glad to finally be home, she threw off her shoes. She smiled as she remembered she gave Ron a severe talking to and a slap upside the head.

"Mom! Dad! Dweebs! Tweebs! I'm home!" Kim called, walking into the house. She suddenly paused as an unbelievable sight greeted her. She furiously rubbed her eyes. "Wha-"

In front of her were 20 blond's running around the house. Some cleaning, some cooking and one was even sitting between her brothers, Jim & Tim. In front of them was a book... a few test tubes... some wires...

"So... your're made up of physical matter?" Jim asked.

"Well... one strong hit and I go 'poof'." The clone stated, but started to sweat as the boys rubbed their hands together in a mad scientist fashion. "B-but what I learn, the real me learns as well."

The boys quickly turn back to the clone.

"Really?" Tim asked.

"Scratching the first idea... for now." Jim stated. The clone, who was about to give a sigh of relief, started to sweat again. "Ooh... I know!"

"Let's see how much information his brain can handle before he goes 'poof'!" Both Jim & Tim yelled as one. The clone grew a large sweat drop and wondered if he could replace himself with another clone.

"Um... I don't know about…" The twins quickly grabbed him and dragged him away.

Kim shook her head at the scene and turned as another Naruto started to mop up what appeared to be blood.

"Wha-" She began to say.

"You must be Kim." A voice came from right next to her.

"Aah!" Kim leapt back, holding her chest. Once she got her breath back, she glared at the culprit. The same blond as the ones currently cleaning up the house, leaning against the wall... reading an orange book, which covers the lower part of his face. "WHO ARE YOU! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

She slipped into a fighting stance. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and looked her up and down. Kim frowned as she started to feel very violated, but never left her stance

_Not much of a stance she's got there... _His eyes trailed her body once again, then with a shrug, went back to his book. _Guess I can help her out... _He let out a perverse giggle, then glanced to Kim. "Naruto Uzumaki! Your mom was kind enough to help me, so I'm just helping her clean the house."

They continued to stand there for a few moments. The Naruto clones raised their eyebrows, but continue doing what they were summoned to do. One Naruto walked over to the couch... bag of popcorn in his hands. _Wonder what movies the twins want Naruto to learn? _The clone shrugged and thumbed a piece of popcorn into the air, he caught it with his mouth and smiled at the delicious food.

Ann Possible entered the house, and saw Kim in a fighting stance and Naruto reading that book again. She vowed to find out what's in it, luckily Kami made sure Naruto can speak English... and made all of his scrolls and books in English as well.

"Ah... Kimmie, you're finally back!" Ann greeted. Bag of groceries in her hand... which was snatched by a clone. Ann gave a small laugh at that, which caused Kim to frown.

"Mom... WHO IS THIS?" Kim yelled out, glaring at Naruto who still had his nose buried in the book.

"Oh, right! This is Naruto Uzumaki…" Ann introduced, while Naruto just gave Kim a wink. "Our new Housemate!"

Naruto just smirked at the upcoming reaction. While Ann gently went about her business. The twins and the clone peeked from the doorway.

"WHAT!" Kim's yell was heard across the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile... in a secret lair... somewhere very secret…

Shego paused from filing her nails.

"Did you hear something?" Shego asked. She looked around the lair. All of the henchmen just shook there heads, 'no'.

"Probably just the wind." Drakken said. He waved a hand in the air as if Shego was just hearing things. He looked back at a large blueprint in front of him. "Aha!"

"What is it this time, Dr. D.?" Shego walked over to Drakken and glanced at the plans. And had to suppress a depressed sigh. Drakken held up the plans, which had a puppy on it.

"We shall engineer millions of these... each household will have one. They will think they are _cute _and _cuddly _but when your back is turned... the owners become a chewtoy! It's BRILLAINT. Deliciously EVIL!" He scratched his head and looked around his lair. Dust everywhere. Cobwebs. A rat ran across the rocky floor, the henchman near it suddenly screamed a high pitch scream. "On second thought... a puppy will make this place more lively!"

"Like that would make things better…" Shego deadpanned.

"We can train it to hate Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. Crickets chirpped in the background. He turned to Shego. "What do you think?"

"It _so _better be house trained." Shego said walking away, used to Drakken's plans... which usually 'fail'.

* * *

AN:

Just a rewrite I did. Mainly because I want to start posting stories to Yourfanfiction, and this chapter was filled with errors and the like. And also, most of my other stories will have lemons in the future, so UFF is the next best thing for my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Adventures in Middleton

Chapter 2: Just A Normal Day in Middleton…

Several days later...

Naruto had gotten used to living with the Possibles. Feeling they're trustworthy people, he told them more of his past, leaving out some parts so Kim and the twins wouldn't hear. And the twins were another story. A smirk formed on his face as he thought about those two. A new breed of pranksters in the making. He is still a tad sore that the twins forced so much information into his clones head, the clone just… exploded. And of course, there was Ann, he smiled. She reminded him of his own mother. And then there's James…

_As Naruto walked into James' lab. His eyes grew larger than diner plates as he as he saw all the machines and other gizmos lighting up and beeping around the room. He smiled as he saw James standing in front of a large computer._

"_Naruto, M'boy!" James greeted. He raised his hands and swept it in the air, indicating his fascinating lab. "What do you think?"_

_Continuing to look around. He paused at a group of bubbling test tubes. "I've seen one other place in my life that looked like this…" He didn't say, but back then… his curious nature got the better of him and he pressed several buttons. Luckily everyone escaped the ensuing explosion. But Sakura somehow gained the powers of a demon and cracked his skull._

"_Since Kimmie is busy today, how about you and your clones help me out for the day?" Dr. Possible asked. He turned back to his computer and rapidly pressed buttons._

"_Really? Sure, I'll like that." Naruto replied._

"_Oh! One other thing. Don't go near those test tubes." James told him as he turned his head an inch._

_A small splash was heard. "Um… what would happen if I were to say…spill some of it?"_

_James raised an eyebrow at the question. "You could possibly destroy the cosmos… or the city." James froze and he turned his head towards the young man. "Why do you ask?"_

_Naruto and five clones stealthy try to clean up a small puddle. Which was currently sizzling. "No reason." One of Naruto's clones then accidentally backed into the table that held all the test tubes. Naruto gave a hard glare to the clone, but said clone poofed out of existence in a hurry. Naruto sighed a second later, and turned to James who turned back to his computer. But then Naruto's eyes grew large as the table wobbled and sent the test tubes crashing into the floor before the rest of the clones could reach them. "Oops…"_

"_Oops?" James turned around at both the sound and Naruto's voice, only to come face to face with a cloud of black smoke that began to cover the lab._

_Minutes later…_

_Ann and Kim entered the lab after hearing all the racket. But they spot something unexpected. Both Naruto and James covered in soot and laughing like crazy._

"_Guess I was wrong!" James said with a laugh. "Mixing so much explosive chemicals together… negates the explosive effect and creates a highly toxic laughing gas!"_

_Kim slapped her face with a groan. While Ann tried to think of a way to stop the effects of the gas. Looking back at the boys, at least they're having their 'male bonding' time._

Then there was early this morning, when James decided to give him 'the talk'. And _that _talk, was the 'living under the same roof as my princess' talk.

_James eyed the young man before. A hard look that could cause the Hokage mountain to crack and crumble under the gaze._

"_Do you understand?" James asked after giving a 'few' ground rules. Although he did mention 'don't go near Kimmie's room' several times. And something about a knife, private parts and a cheese grater._

"_Crystal!" Naruto looked down at his hand and spoted a ring on it. "But you don't have to worry about that… I was engaged not to long ago… it'll take a while to get over it…"_

"_I see…" James mumbled. "But sometimes temptation can get to you… and when that happens…"_

"_Don't worry!" Naruto used his 'awesome' ninja skills and tried to escape. "I will only be with a girl I truly love!" And with that he vanished out the door, not even thinking of using his new bloodline or shunshin. If he would've looked back, he would've seen a smile on James' face._

Well, he wouldn't say James isn't like his father, like Ann was like Kushina. James is more like Iruka, in a way. Now here he was, standing in front of Kim and her strange friend… and a naked mole rat, who is somehow wearing ninja attire.

"Alright, Ron. Try to hit me." Naruto demanded. Ron glanced to Kim, then back to Naruto. "It's okay to rely on friends… but sometimes, you must stand up and fight."

Naruto looked to Kim. She still had trouble accepting him in the household. Still thought of him as some pervert. So what, he walked into the shower while she was getting undressed. Not like he saw anything…

"Alright! I can take you…" Ron stared at the taller Naruto. With a sword strapped to his back… knifes stuck out from a small pouch on his leg… did his eyes just change…?

Naruto just raised a brow as Ron just stood there. Frozen just like he was the time he met Zabuza. Was this how cool Zabuza felt. A smirk graced his face.

"Do you seriously have to wear that?" Kim asked with her arms crossed. She actually meant about the ring on his finger, but he did tell her some parts of his past and understood it. And that ninja suit. She crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Why? What's wrong with it…?" Naruto looked himself over. "I think it looks awesome!"

"Yep! Awesome!" Rufus popped up on Naruto shoulder. A toothpick strapped to his back like a sword.

"Ignoring the naked mole rat…" Kim said as she looked Naruto up and down. Curious as to why her heart started to beat faster. Even during the 'incident', she blushed like crazy. Taking a breath, she killed those thoughts… "Your in a new world… people don't walk around with swords on their back or go around wearing 'ninja' costumes!"

"Costume…?" Naruto pouted. Rufus gave a comforting pat to the head. Naruto suddenly pointed at Kim. "Well! You wear… no, you…" Naruto scratched his head. Can't think of any insult. He glanced to Ron. "Well… he walks around with a talking mole rat!"

Kim just raised a brow. "You are so getting new threads later."

His mind suddenly flashed back to when he first started dating Hinata. Sakura and Ino dragged him all over the village looking for better clothing. Then they started dressing him in all different types of clothing… he shuddered at that…

"Oh, look! Ron's back!" With a quick burst of speed, he stepped next to Ron and slapped him hard on the face. Ron sputtered a few times.

"Owie!" Ron exclaimed. "What just happened?"

"Owie?" Kim asked. Eyebrow raised and gave her best friend a strange look.

"You got scared stiff from my awesomeness!" Naruto laughed.

"Then what about this?" Ron pointed to his face. A red hand print was seen.

"No comment." Naruto coughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After practicing until noon, which mainly consisted of Ron getting thrown around and Kim trying to strangle her new housemate, we now find the three heroes sitting at Ron's favorite restaurant. Bueno Nacho.

Naruto looked at the food in front of him with a curious expression. Sitting directly in front of him was Ron, who was currently pigging out on something he called a 'Naco'. Next to Ron sat Kim. She shook her head at Ron's antics. And next to the ninja himself, is a ninjafied Naked Mole Rat. Naruto shook his head. Rufus reminded him of an animal version of Konohamaru. He had to squash the thought of teaching the mole rat the Sexy Jutsu.

A fierce growl came from his stomach. At his new friends look, he chuckled nervously. Deciding he needed food. He picked up a Nacho and placed it gently in his mouth. And after chewing and tasting it…

His eyes became wide and sparkly. He almost looked like Rock Lee, only without the bowl cut.

Kim suddenly slapped her face as the three males stuffed their face like no tomorrow. She slumped in her seat, completely embarrassed. A stray nacho struck her in the head. With a frown, she plucked the food from her forehead and thumbed it into the fray.

"Delicious!" Naruto said with a pat to his belly. Plate empty.

"Told you so!" Ron said with a burp. Rufus nodded as well, stomach swelled to large proportions.

Before Kim can be further embarrassed, her Kimmunicator goes off.

"Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked, glad to be saved from the embarrassment.

"_I've picked up some video footage of Drakken and Shego stealing parts from a hardware store." _Wade explained. Footage appeared on the small screen. Drakken and Shego rushed through the aisles and pushing customers and other people out of the way.

"Why would Drakken…?" Kim started to ask.

"Ooh! Maybe he took my suggestion and is making a Death Star!" Ron yelled out, appearing next to Kim. Wade raised an eyebrow.

"How many times have I told you? Quit suggesting things to the enemy!" Kim pushed Ron out of her personal space. Ron only gave a laugh and scratched the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched the interaction and compared them to him and Sakura. He had an internal laugh at how much Kim and Ron remind him so much of his younger days.

Glancing around the room, his eyes paused at the window next to Kim. On it, was a reflection of Wade. Possibilities ran through his head.

"_Listen to this Kim." _Wade continued. The screen then showed Drakken and Shego getting interviewed during their robbery.

"_What am I going to do next? Why… build a machine that has the ability to disperse tornado's of course!" _Drakken calmly answered.

Shego slapped her face. _"For the love of-! You just told the world your plan!"_

Kim smirks. That's Drakken for ya.

Naruto, who saw everything in the reflection, raised an eyebrow at Drakken. _Why are most villains blue? I hope he can't breathe underwater. _His eyes then trailed over the girl in green. _Kinda cute… in a Temari kind of way._

"We're on it, Wade!" Kim said. She pushed Ron out of the booth and turned to her new friend.

"Sorry, Naruto." Kim apologized. "Have to save the world and all that!"

Naruto nodded, but then chuckled as Ron complained about not receiving a second helping of 'Naco's'.

Hearing a giggle, Naruto turned to a nearby booth. A few girls Kim's age blush while pointing at him. He looked down at his current clothing that Kim bought for him earlier while they were at the mall. Nothing special. Just a pair of blue jeans and shirt with a skull on it. With a sigh, he decided to traverse back to the mall and buy some clothing that actually suited him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wondering through the mall, he promptly ignored the ogling girls as he entered one of the malls ten clothing stores.

Inside were rolls upon rolls of clothing. He pretty much whistled at the large selection. Much different than the one Kim took him too.

A smirk graced his lips when he saw an orange cloak hanging on the wall. The sign next to it said: "Customizable Options Available".

"Jackpot…" He whispered out loud as he approached the cloak. The clerk, who was currently ogling him from her position behind the counter, snapped out of it and rushed to the customer in need. She brushed her blond hair from her face and smiled as the man faced her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron suddenly burst into Drakken's hideout. Followed by a ninja Rufus. But upon looking around the cave…

"Where are they?" Kim asked.

"Maybe they moved far, far away!" Ron answered. A little too quickly. Glad that he can finally go back to eating Naco's.

"Ron…" Kim sighed. Before she can say anything else. A strong gust of wind blew through the cave. Followed by thunder.

The large monitor behind them suddenly turned on. On the screen were Drakken and Shego. And another screen showed a huge blimp like machine that was headed away from the cave.

"_Ah! My arch Nemises and… person I don't remember." _Drakken said.

"My name isn't that hard to remember…" Ron huffed with his arms crossed..

"_Sorry we can't be there to greet you." _Drakken said. A fake sad expression on his face. _"You know how it is, places to be… and people to steal from…"_

"_And to make sure you behave…" _Shego took over as she pushed Drakken out of the way. A cat was heard followed by yelling. Shego leaned closer and a 'beep' was heard. Bars dropped down and sealed off the room.

"_How does it feel? Being trapped like a rat? Can't stand it, can ya? Hahaha!" _Drakken taunted. Kim walked over to the large monitor and pressed a button. _"Hey! I'm not done! What are y-?"_

Kim sighed as the screen went black. "Now I can think."

"I'll handle it!" Ron walked over to the bars and yanked. A crack echoed off the walls followed by a moan of pain from our lovable hero. "Um… I'll just stand here…"

Several minutes passed by. Kim stood there, lost in thought. She tried everything to break the bars. Even tried a laser, but the bars were left unscathed. Even Rufus tried, but the toothpick broke. Which he was mourning over in the corner.

After pressing several buttons on the monitor and even checking for secret escape panels… that Drakken accidentally places around his hideouts. Finding nothing and can't even contact Wade, she placed a hand in her pocket and was surprised when she pulled out a Kunai. But her eyes widened when she remembered a private training session she had with Naruto.

_Naruto gasped when he gave Kim an elemental card. Glad he managed to place extra ones in a scroll, and found out she was wind natured. But what surprised him the most, wasn't wind nature, but the power within her was similar to chakra, but at the same time, different. Like a concentration of chii and chakra… but if the chakra card can detect wind nature in her, then it's worth a shot…_

_With a smile, he said something he will quickly regret…_

"_I need you to remove your shirt." Naruto said without thinking._

"_Say what!" Kim yelled out. She launched a punch. Naruto quickly blocked the first one, but failed to see the under kick._

"_Ow…" Naruto moaned. Now on the ground. Not knowing what he said wrong._

"_Pervert…" Kim huffed. _

"_What I do…" Naruto moaned again. Having a déjà vu of when he asked Moegi to do the same thing. He shook his head. "Just lift the shirt over your stomach…"_

_Kim reached for the bottom of her shirt. " Fine… but if you try anything…" She left that threat hanging._

"_I will never do that." After she raised her shirt a little over her stomach. Naruto quickly took out a brush and some ink. He would've used blood, but this way, she won't be freaked out. Kim giggled and squirmed as Naruto quickly drew a spiral on her stomach. Her belly button in the center of it. His hands glowed blue, and with one last giggle, the spiral vanished. "Done."_

"_That was quick." Kim examined her bare stomach. Naruto quickly stopped himself from staring. Both unaware of Ann Possible watching from the window with a smile on her face. "It's gone. What did you do?"_

"_It's a seal… remember what I told you about seals." Kim nodded her head. Remembering that he said seals have an unlimited possibilities. Even the tattoo's on his arm, which her mother hated, vanished. But when he wanted to use the seals, they can reappear. Storage seals if she remembered correctly. "You have an energy source inside you. It's a lot like chakra. Only dormant." He traced a circle on her stomach with his finger, causing her to laugh. "This seal… it will help boost it. The seal will be removed once you learn to call upon this power."_

"_Whoa…" Kim whistled. Thinking of ways to use her powers against Shego… and maybe Bonnie. "How do I learn it…"_

"_You will need to meditate." Naruto answered. "Doing that will help your mind focus. Cheerleading is also good at helping the development." He paused, then handed her a kunai. "I placed a seal on this. You will be able to flow some of your power through this kunai and make it sharper than any know material. It will even allow you to cut through steel."_

"_Wow! So cool…"_

Kim slapped her face. _Can't believe I forgot about that!_

She approached the bars. Next to her, Ron popped his back with a groan. And watched Kim wave the kunai around. "Kim. What's with the knife?"

She closed her eyes, and does what Naruto told her to do. Focus.

_I need to focus on my power… _She took a deep breath. _Then let it flow up my arm… and into the knife…_

Ron gasped as a blue glow traveled down Kim's arm and covered the knife. "Whoa…"

Taking another breath, she opened her eyes and swung the knife at the bars. But instead the usual clang of metal hitting metal, it sliced completely through the bars. Kim stared in shock as the bars fell to the ground, leaving an exit for them.

"Wow, Kim! How did you do that?" Ron exclaimed, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"Something…" She pocketed the knife. "Something Naruto taught me. Guess he's a lot cooler than I thought." A loud boom was heard. The sound reminded her of her current situation. "Quick! Drakken's getting away!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade scratched his head. One minute Kim and Ron entered Drakken's lair only for him to lose their signal. Then a huge machine burst from the lair and was currently less than a mile over Middelton.

"_Wade!" _Kim's voice came in. He looked back at his computer and saw her and Ron running.

"Kim. What happened? I lost you a minute ago." Wade asked, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows.

"_Don't know. But we're almost to the machine." _Kim replied.

"_I… can't… go on!" _Ron gasp from behind Kim.

"_Quit complaining!" _Kim yelled back. _"Wade! Any idea on how to stop this thing. We don't even have a clue as to what it does."_

"Drakken did mention something about tornados." Wade supplied, re-watching and analyzing Drakken's little interview.

"_We're going to try to stop it from the inside." _Kim said, cutting off communications.

"Good luck." Wade whispered to himself. But a cough behind him, caused him to nearly have a heart attack and wet himself. He quickly turned around and held up a calculator like a weapon.

"Whoa, there…" Naruto said, waving his hands, showing he meant no harm.

Wade lowered the calculator as recognition appeared in his eyes.

"Your… Kim's new housemate?" Naruto noded. "How did…?"

"Kim's mom." Naruto replied. "And your mom was kind enough to let me in when I told her I was a friend of Kim's and Ron's." Naruto now wore the cloak that was in the mall. Only the bottom of it had flames licking it, and a leaf like designs on the sleeves. Along with a Kanji for 'Friendship' on the back. He smirked. The clerk customized the cloak within a record breaking ten minutes, while he sent a clone to monitor Kim and another one to ask Ann Possible where he can find Wade. "Let's have a quick talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over Middleton, a large blimp hovered over it. A bright green light flashed from the bottom of the blimp.

On the streets, a strong gust of wind began to pick up. People were forced to hold onto their hats, skirts and other objects. One woman even held onto her poodle by the tail as he flew in the air. One by one, several tornados began to appear. Most of them appeared over banks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drakken stared at his 'amazingly awesome idea' through the large view screen. Behind him stood Shego, watching the tornadoes attack the city. She blinked. Was that a cow that just flew by?

She turned to her boss. "How exactly did you come up with…" A man in a bath tub flew by. Bubbles hit the screen. "…this idea?

Drakken turned around with a smile and a gleam in his eyes. He held up a book. The title said: A Dummies Guide to Becoming a Better Super Villain!

"It has everything!" He flipped through the pages and then frowned. "All I need now is a cat… and an evil laugh." He tried an evil laugh but ends up coughing.

Shego snatched the book and flipped through it. "Build an army of mind controlled evil monkeys? What's this? 'The heroes are always distracted by the villains female partner'?" She gave a raised eyebrow at that, then glanced at the still laughing Drakken. "Right…" She snapped the book shut and threw it over her shoulder. Ignoring the sound of a henchman crying in agony. "What exactly is the plan for this… tornado blimp?"

Drakken snapped out of his laughing practice. "Glad you decided to ask! You see… the tornados will turn the city to ruble and suck up all the valuables! And I… the almighty Drakken… will be…"

"This is _so _doomed to fail." Shego commented with a shake of the head. But when she turned back to Drakken, she blinked and stared.

"What? Something on my face?" Drakken asked, but saw Shego looking over his shoulder. He quickly turned around, only to get shocked at the sight of… "Kim Possible! And… guy that follows her!"

"Aw! Come on!" Ron whined.

"Your going down this time Drakken!" She spotted a tornado that just happened to rip through her school on the large screen. She turned to Ron. "Wait… why was this a bad idea again?" She shook her head with a sigh as she remembered the stories Naruto told her about friendship and doing what's right. "Right…"

"Arg! How did you get in here anyway? We're pretty high up!" Drakken exclaimed.

Kim pointed to a ladder behind her… which was hanging down to the ground. "Alright! Who forgot to bring up the ladder?" Drakken asked his henchmen.

One in the group began to whistle and sweat.

"You!" Drakken pointed to the henchman. "It's kitchen duty for you!" He then looked at Shego. "Where was I?" Shego pointed to Kim. "Right! You have fallen right for my trap! Again!"

"What?" Kim asked. She looked around, nothing looks out a place. Just a bunch of surprised henchmen.

"I think he's gone…" Ron made a circle around his head. "… a little bonkers."

"I heard that!" He pulled a large lever that appeared out of nowhere. A rope suddenly snagged the legs of both Kim and Ron, and hauled them into the air and upside down. A smaller rope grabbed Rufus as well.

"Wow! I totally didn't expect that to actually work." Shego whistled.

"Cool!" Drakken shook his head. "I mean… It was my plan the entire time!" He turned his head and whispered. "Why didn't we do this the first time!" He turned to the upside-down Kim. "Sorry Possible! Now watch… as we destroy your school! And friends!"

"Okay!" Kim chirped, but was missed by Drakken. But Shego raised her brow. Kim watched as parts of the school flew away. And Bonnie getting caught and swirled around like an amusement park ride.

When Drakken turned away from the screen to laugh and gloat at Kim, he completely missed a figure which grabbed Bonnie from the twister. Kim's eyes widened at that.

Shego walked under Kim. "How's it hangin', Kimmie?" Kim grunted as she dug into her pocket in order to find the kunai to cut the robes. "Looking for this?" Shego held up the knife.

"Ugh! Kim…" Ron said, swinging back and forth. His face greener than the Hulk. He bumped into Kim and Rufus. "Don't feel too good… think I'm gonna…"

Shego quickly leapt back as vomit splashed where she was just standing. She looked up at Ron in disgust.

"Some boyfriend you have there…" Shego commented. She twirled the knife in her hand, unaware of the yellow glow it now sports.

"Not my boyfriend…" Kim moaned. Dizziness started to set in. She looked down at Shego, then gasped at something behind her.

Before Shego can ask. A warm breath was felt on the back of her neck. She shivered at the feeling. A hand reached over her shoulder and plucked the kunai from her hand.

"You know…" The voice said. Kim smirked along with a still green Ron and a grinning Rufus. "…green really suits you. Very sexy…" But _that_ made Kim frown for unknown reasons.

Shego quickly pushed away and got a good look at the man behind her. Blond hair. Scars line his cheeks that looks strangely like whiskers. An orange cloak that blew behind him. And two swords strapped to his waist.

_Wow… _Shego continued to look him up and down.

"What…?" Drakken finally noticed the intruder. He looked back at his henchmen, who just watch the man and Shego interact. "What are you waiting for? Seize him!"

Shaking out of their stupor, they rush the intruder. Naruto smirked. Then as one approached, he grabbed the man by the arm and swung him around.

"Ahh!" The man screamed as he continued to be swung around and around.

Then Naruto released the man. And like a bowling ball, the man struck a group of henchmen and bowled them over. Rufus, who managed to eat through the rope, held up a score card with a perfect score. He swung from his rope and landed on Ron, but shook his head at Ron's state and leapt to Kim instead.

Naruto dusted off his hands with a smirk. Several dazed henchmen were seen nursing growing lumps on their heads. But hearing a sizzling sound, he quickly leapt back as a green flame nearly burned his new cloak. He frowned. Can't have that, no matter how cute the girl is.

A flame burst to life on Shego's open hand. She stared at Naruto's blue eyes, then with a smirk, she threw the flame towards the man. Only for a shocked expression to quickly replace her smirk as the man batted away the flame like a baseball. Said flame struck a henchmen. The henchmen noticed the flame a few seconds later, then started to run around like a headless chicken.

With a grunt, Shego rushed forward. Kim fell to the ground but is caught by a Naruto clone, which Shego never saw.

"Thanks…" Kim nodded to Naruto, as he cut the rope that was tying her feet together. She felt something on her shoulder. She turned and found Rufus. "Rufus…?"

"Um… guys." When they looked up towards the sound, they saw Ron. Still hanging, still swinging and still green. "A little… help."

"Sure." Naruto replied. With a blur of speed, he launched a kunai that sliced through the rope.

Ron hung in the hair for a few seconds. "Thanks!" Then gravity does what it usually does. He fell headlong towards the ground, but was caught by his feet by Naruto.

"We'll handle the green goddess." Naruto told them. Kim frowned again at that.

The clone appeared behind Shego, who was currently trying to burn the real Naruto, he tapped her shoulder. She looked behind her and was shocked at the person she's been fighting was there. Her eyes looked forward and she also spotted Naruto. A smile on his face. She glanced behind her, then forward again. Behind. Forward. She shook her head and jumped away.

"What is this?" Shego asked. Both Naruto's stood there with smiles. "Some kind of illusion?" She fired flames at both of them, only to be shocked again as both of them bat away the flames. "Alright, blondie!" Claws appeared on her gloves. Green flames coat them. She gave them a flex and a smirk.

"I've seen something like this before…" He scratched his chin. He turned to his clone and nodded to him. The clone vanished in a cloud of smoke, which covered the area. With lightning fast movement, he poked Shego in the stomach causing her to laugh.

After a few more ticklish pokes, she swiped through the smoke. "Stop that!" The smoke vanished, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Until a smack was heard behind her and her green skin turned red.

She slowly turned around. Her claws vanish, and her fists were now covered in a growing green flame.

Naruto smirked. He couldn't really help smacking her. Guess he just liked to aggravate the opposite sex.

Shego suddenly threw her arms forward. The large flames were sent towards their intended target.

"This may hurt…" Naruto said as the flames swallowed him.

Drakken landed onto the floor as Kim kicked him.

"Give up and shut this machine down!" Kim demanded. Behind her, Ron and Rufus mess with the controls. Kim almost lost her balance from the large explosion, but focused on Drakken.

"One of these has to shut it off." Ron said. Then saw Rufus pointing at a large red button. "Good job, Rufus! Red always means stop."

Drakken looked up just in time to see 'the boy that always follows Kim' press the large red button. "Noo! You buffoon!"

"_30 seconds to self destruction." _A computerized voice announced.

Shego suddenly appeared next to Drakken. Her clothes singed. But a satisfied expression on her face. "Pest has been taken care of!"

Kim backed away in shock. _No…_

"_20 seconds to self destruction." _

"And why would you put a self destruct button, when you know Kim's unknown side kick has a button mashing tendency?" Shego asked, not noticing Kim was frozen in shock.

"It was in the book!" Drakken answered.

"_10 seconds… 9 seconds…"_

"We have to go, Kim!" Ron tried to drag Kim, but she was still frozen.

"_8 Seconds…"_

But as he tried to drag Kim again, an arm wrapped around Kim and picked her up. Shego gasped in surprise. Naruto blew her a kiss. His clothing was completely unscathed. He took out his Katana with his free hand and spun it in a circle, cutting a hole in the floor. He nodded to Shego and Drakken as he leapt through the hold with Kim in his arms. A clone grabbed Rufus and Ron, then leapt through the hole after he stuck his tongue out and pulled his eyelid down. Giving the 'green goddess' an akanbee.

"_3... 2..." _Shego just glared at Drakken as the countdown reached '0'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, with Kim still in his arms, hit the ground. The ground cracked from the impact. Next to them, the clone also struck the ground. He dropped Rufus and Ron to the ground before dispersing.

Kim looked up at Naruto and quickly hugged him. She looked up at him. Both still in an embrace. "I thought…"

"Relax…" Naruto said softly. "I promise… nothing will ever take me away from my new friends… my new favorite people…" He looked down at her. "I thought you said I was nothing but a big pervert?"

"You are…" Kim responded.

Ron coughed. "Wonder if they survived that…" The exploding blimp headed away from the town. But upon a closer look, you can see several people parachuting away from it.

"I will have my day, Possible!" Drakken yelled.

"Ugh! This better be the last time you make a flying object!" Shego said holding her head. "I'm getting so tired of heights…"

Naruto smirked, then looked down at Kim still in his arms. Then remembered that pervert comment. _Um… I hope she doesn't ask about my fight…_

Kim looked up at Naruto. "Say… what happened with you and Shego?"

_Darn… _Naruto looked at an invisible clock to his right. "Look at the time! Your parents are suppose to teach me to drive."

Kim gave a smile. "Then it gives you time to tell me all about your fight. All the details."

Naruto cursed as they walked back home.

The four unaware of Bonnie stuck in a tree, yelling for someone to get her down. She accidentally kicked Naruto's clone a little too hard and she ended up stuck in a tree.

* * *

_Next Chapter…_

She turned to Naruto as he inhaled and exhaled. "Hey, Naruto. You ever been skiing?" She asked, fixing her earmuffs. "Or you know… seen the snow?"

Naruto froze as he thought about it. "Um…" He is suddenly struck by a flashback of when he was in Yuki. Him saving the Princess. Outrunning a train with said princess on his back. Running from an avalanche. Nearly freezing to death in icy cold water and lets not forget his fight with Haku. He can still feel the icy needles in his veins. He blinked. "Depends on your definition of 'skiing'." The plane began to rock as they took off. "And snow is now a forbidden word in my mind. Let's refer to it as… white sand." 


End file.
